


To Date or Not To Date

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2014 [6]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Oblivious, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler finds himself in a bit of a conundrum with one of his team…</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Date or Not To Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



Not for the first time that day, Chandler found his eyes drifting to where the ticket sat on the corner of his desk. It was just an innocuous concert ticket but it had been distracting Chandler all day ever since Kent had put it there. It was a concert ticket, that’s all it was. Just a simple concert ticket, but his eyes were constantly being drawn to it. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kent would have realised how stressful Chandler would have taken his simple offer.

Kent’s confidence had come on leaps and bounds from the early days when Chandler had taken over the team. Now, he wasn’t afraid to speak up in investigations and trusted himself enough to take his own initiative. He was even more confident amongst his teammates although that was more through his concerted efforts to get Mansell to _not_ date his sister. Unfortunately, that confidence always seemed to dissipate when it came to Chandler. Unless it was to do with a case, every time he seemed to get his confidence built up, it just evaporated the minute that he faced Chandler.

He had been getting much better about it. This morning seemed to have been a regression. Kent had been pacing up and down forever before he had finally plucked up the courage to come into Chandler’s office. Once there he had proceeded to stammer out the invitation to a classical Christmas concert by candlelight a St. Martin-in-the-Fields. Apparently he had been given two tickets but none of his friends wanted to go and he thought it might be Chandler’s thing. Chandler didn’t think that he was a particularly scary person but Kent had been stuttering and fumbling his words as though he were asking out his first crush.

Now that he thought about it, Kent had managed to ask him out for a drink just as they had captured the cult living in the tunnels but in the aftermath Chandler had never been able to take him up on the offer. The only thing was, Chandler was now wondering in what capacity Kent had asked him out for that drink; had it been as a friend or had it been more? Had Kent intended it as … as a _date?_

Chandler was the first to admit that he was horrible with relationships. They just didn’t seem compatible with him and his world. Take a look at his attempts while stationed at Whitechapel; he had barely made it five minutes into a date with that girl from forensics (he couldn’t remember her name) and the only other person he had been seriously interested in – Morgan – had been stabbed in the station. It didn’t exactly bode well. But what about Kent? Did Chandler really want to date him?

There had been the odd dalliance at public school, much like everybody else, so the fact that Kent was male wasn’t a huge problem and there was no denying that Kent was an attractive man. He’d also worked with Chandler for a long time so was well-aware of his many quirks. Thus, two real problems remained. Firstly, did he really want to take the risk of dating someone at work? Someone on his team? That had the potential for all manner of pitfalls. Secondly, while he was no stranger to attraction, he wasn’t well-versed in how to cope with what after attraction – the whole dating _thing_.

Pulling his coat on, Chandler walked towards the door before he turned back to his desk and picked up the ticket, slipping it into his pocket. He would go to the concert. After all, there was no point in wasting the ticket. All he had to do was decide in which capacity he would be attending and steel himself for the ensuing conversation with Kent. It was a good job that he had tomorrow off; he wouldn’t get a thing done as he pondered the ultimate question – to date or not to date Emerson Kent.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/177356.html)


End file.
